Sanctuary
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Amanda's whole family was killed by vampires. Then, the vampires were killed by wherewolves. Alone, she is caught by Ryan, a wherewolf. But when Ryan claims she is his soulmate, she finds her life changed forever. Is Ryan also the final wildpower ?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan glared. It had been four years since she had died. At thirteen, his sister had been murdered by vampires. A year younger than him, she would've been sixteen by now.

Maybe this was the summer he would finally hunt down and execute those bastards. They would pay, as the group wouldn't show mercy. He was tired of having the nightmares.

Still, it did feel good to be back. His great grandfather had bought the land, and the houses had been added and updated over the years. The woods always made him feel at ease.

His father was unloading the car and his mother was already inside. Tonight, they would hunt. He'd have vengeance.

Maybe when this whole thing was over, he should look for a serious girlfriend.

Still, business first.

* * *

Amanda sighed. The annual trip to the White Mountains in Arizona would be her last.

It was clear that both of her parents were encouraging her to fall for Justin. True, he had money, but he was also a spoiled brat. She had seen road kill with higher intelligence.

She wanted a serious guy, mature too. A gentleman who used his brain. He was childish.

Still, at least she was graduating next year, and she could finally go to college.

So, this was the final year she would come here. Pity too, she loved this woodsy area. Trees, squirrels, lakes, streams.

Still, she couldn't take her parents trying to force her to do stuff. It wasn't about them. They were deciding her life and it wasn't right.

As her dad pulled into the store to stock up, she gasped as she bumped into a girl who looked to be her own age. She looked like she was just coming out of the store.

She was near an expensive looking car that was the color of liquid silver.

"Sorry!"

"No, my fault. I guess the smell of this fudge distracted me" the girl said. Her eyes were gray, her hair was blond with various shades mixed in, and her cheek had a funny mark. In her hand was large box that smelled delicious.

"Are you new?"

"Yes, I came to visit my fiancée."

"Lucky, I don't even have a boyfriend" she pouted, looking impish.

The girl laughed. Her voice was like a wind chime. Friendly, and gentle.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon."

That was when the window of the liquid silver colored car rolled down.

"Hannah is everything alright?" a male voice asked. The tone wasn't exactly friendly, but it didn't sound rude either.

Hannah turned and looked over.

"Yes, I just bumped into ..."

Amanda gave a smile.

"Amanda Devonshire"

The girl held out her hand.

"Hannah Snow and that shy boy in the car is..."

That was when both girls looked over as the door opened.

"_Wow, Hannah is one lucky girl! He's total eye candy!" _Amanda thought to herself_. _

The boy was tall, with long legs, and white blond hair that looked dyed. He wore sunglasses, but he took them off and she saw his eyes were a rich, dark brown.

He wore blue jeans, with black hiking boots, and a black shirt.

He was beautiful and she noted the way he walked, it was like he was a dancer or something.

"Theirry Descoudes" he said, giving a warm smile as he held out his hand.

Her jaw dropped. This was the fiancée? He looked like he was only a few years older than she was. They looked ...young.

"Amanda...Devinshire."

He just gave a small, but gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you" he said as she shook his his hand. His grip was firm, but not to hard.

"You too."

"Amanda, I know it seems very rude of me, but I'm honesty running late right now" he said, as he let go.

"Oh! Then you two better get going " she said.

He gave her a smile as he replaced his sunglasses and quickly walked back into the car as Hannah opened the door.

"Here, call me if you need anything" Hannah said as she reached into her pocket and handed her a business card, she got in the car. It was framed in gold, with black lettering on a pale gray marble style back ground.

Smiling, she took the card, surprised at how ...professional it looked, and why Hannah had business card in the first place. She must have gotten a really good job, most likely with a relative.

* * *

Night had fallen. The shifters were prepared. They were going to find those vampires, and kill them, eating the heart and livers.

Ryan's mother and father were descended from the first clan that escaped Black Dawn. They were the leaders.

"Now, we search to kill. I want vengeance for what they did. Don't be afraid to go easy on them, be as lethal as you can!" he snapped.

His mother passed out wooden stakes she had carved up earlier.

"Remember; always make sure to be alone if you change. If a human sees you, it must be killed; we won't be hunted as our ancestors were."

Chatter began to grow. The whole clan was eager for blood. Vampire blood.

His cousin sighed. She was one of the few who were staying behind with the children and elderly. She though the whole plan was too risky.

"You better be careful. The vampires are gonna get pissed once they found out what's happening to them."

"So? They deserve it!" he snorted. "Emily died, just because some vampires wanted to have some fun. "

"Look, just be careful. They're goanna fight back."

He scoffed.

"This is going to be settled, tonight."

* * *

The dinner party was so boring. Justin was talking about some movie, with lots of violence and an actress who had done a topless scene.

She excused herself, saying she had female business to attend to. Knowing it would keep him quite, she smiled as she headed inside. He wouldn't ask questions.

Groaning, she made her way to her room. Justin had two guys friends like him, so she wouldn't be noticed for a while.

Getting out "Gates of Sleep" by Mercedes Lackey, she sat back, determined to have some peace.

Putting her In "The Slient Force" in her CD player, she sat back to relax.

* * *

Ryan smirked as he smelled blood and heard screams. He recognized the sounds of a slaughter. Humans were dying.

Walking into the clearing, he smiled as part of his clan had changed.

"Spare no one, and don't leave any witnesses" his father ordered.

His mother, growled. He knew she had always been protective of Emily, and her death had left her shattered.

* * *

Amanda sighed as she closed the book. It was time to go back, and to make an appearance.

Grabbing a radish from the veggie platter, she stopped as she looked at the glass. The lights from outside gave eveything a reddish hue.

All the glass, from the doors and windows was splattered with something red. The color let her know that something had happened, something bad.

Cautiously, she walked over and opened the door for a few seconds before she slammed it shut, gagging.

The stench...

Where her parents alive? The smell had been so bad she had shut her eyes before she could see anything.

Shaking her head, she knew she didn't have any way to deal with this by herself. She needed help. But what could she do?

But what if the killers were still outside? They could come back. But why had her family been a target.

Quickly, she ran around, and locked all the doors, shaking.

Running to the nearest phone, she began to sob, as she knew it was possible that her parents had died.

But why ? Granted, her family had always been a bit snooty, but they had never done anything malicious.

Shaking as she cried, she debated on who to call. The police would question her, and probably be suspicious. After all, why was she the only one who has survived the attack?

Her mind went back to Hannah. The eyes had seemed so honest.

Sobbing, she began to turn on the lights, as she couldn't remember where she had put that damned business card.

* * *

Ryan glared. Those lights hadn't been on before. Someone was inside.

Glaring, he quietly made his way up, and peered inside the window and saw the girl. She had long hair, and she was frantically looking for something and looked nervous.

He had questions, and if he changed, he couldn't ask them. Besides, he needed to find out if she had called the police.

Whoever had been in charge of the lookout had done a half assed job. He'd find out who later. Right now, he had to find out what had happened.

* * *

Amanda turned to see the glass door smash with a lawn char. Bloodied glass landed on the carpet as a boy calmly walked inside.

The boy was beautiful, with gold brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She could see his muscular form. He looked to be about her height, maybe a few inches taller.

Turning, she ran, only to have him tackle her from behind,

"If you scream, you will die" he stated. His grip was like iron, and she knew he wasen't lying.

"What...what do you want?" she asked, hearing how shaky her voice was.

Instead of answering, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Frantic, she whimpered.

"Please, don't kill me."

He didn't reply, but went inside her parents open bedroom, and locked the door, trapping them both.

Tossing her on the bed, he glared as she sat up.

"If you try to escape, I'll break your legs. Understand ?"

She nodded.

"Are you alone ?" he demanded.

She nodded.

He smirked.

"Did you call anyone?"

She shook her head.

He chuckled.

"Than what am I going to do with you? And what the hell were you looking for?"

"A business card. I was going to call a...friend"

"Really? Than I guess you're coming back with me"

"No.."

He glared and she gulped.

"I didn't _ask_ you want you wanted. Pack your bags princess!" he snapped.

She shook her head.

Infuriated, he grabbed her wrist, determined to get her to submit to him as the alpha male.

That was when a joint of electricity went trough him and he was filled with the overwelming desire to comfort and protect the girl...

_"This is..." she thought. _

_"No...you can be her!"_

_"I can't be who?" she asked. _

_"My soulmate, the one whose supposed to be perfect for me" he growled. _

_"Ryan..." it was his name, Ryan Northshore. And he was werewolf. _

_"You...you killed my family!" she stated._

_"No, vampires did that, and than we killed them"_ he stated simply.

_"Vampires ?"_

_"Look, its long story, and I'll explain it on the way back; you'll need to know about the_ _Night World" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Look...Amanda I'll explain it on the way back, and I assure you I won't hurt you"_

_"You seemed ready to hurt me before!"_

_That was when Amanda felt herself being hugged by Ryan. And found she was enjoying it_. She knew that he would never hurt her; he wanted to...care for her.

"We need to leave" he said as he pulled away reluctantly. The moment was broken as both were brought back.

"What just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. Just pack" he said, all the anger gone from his voice and face.

Knowing she had no choice, she nodded. She still didn't trust him. Besides, he was kidnapping her; he could just leave her alone.

Packing her toiletries, she came back into her room, to find Ryan looking at her bras. As she snatched it back, he gave her a sly smile.

"Wolves mate for life"

"They also pee on trees" she grumbled, as she began to quickly pack her clothes.

"They also defend and protect their mates."

"They also lick themselves."

"I prefer a hot shower" he said suggestively.

Looking over, she saw the card on her dresser

"Look, can you get me a Dasani or something"

"Sure, can't have my future bride getting thirsty" he said, as he left, looking smug.

When she was gone she quickly wrote on the card.

_I'm being kidnapped by Ryan Northshore, gold brown eyes and dark brown hair, claims he's a werewolf. HELP!_

Quickly, she went over and got out her cell phone as she began to change, giving her a valid reason to close and lock the door. The click soothed her nerves.

Dialing, she heard a voice.

"Hello"

Hannah, its Amanda Devinshire. My room is the final door to the right on the top floor. There's a note to you on the back of your card, which is on my dresser. My whole family was killed. My address is 1739 Farmshore Terrace." she said, as she hung up, turning off her cell, as the handle jiggled. She threw her CD's on the floor to disguise the sound.

"Amanda?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm changing! You think I wanna walk outside wearing that skirt?!"

"You look pretty sexy in that" he replied. "Look, just bring a few things, we'll come back later for the rest"

"Down boy!" she snapped, getting her feet into some hiking boots.

* * *

Ash Redfern gagged, and even Quinn looked nauseated, which said a lot.

The phone call had broken up the Circle Daybreak meeting.

"This was a slaughter" Quinn stated. "My guess is that the vampires got the humans, than something got the vampires, probably werewolves, since most of the bodies looked mauled, and a vampire wouldn't want to damage its meal"

Rashel came out and handed Hannah the business card. The message was short.

"No one is inside" she said, she grimaced at the pile of corpses.

Hannah looked up.

"They might come back later, to dispose of the bodies. Let's stay for a few hours" Theirry suggested. "We might be able to get him."

"What about the bodies?" Morgead asked.

"Just put them in a pile, Amada's parents are here" When we have her back, then we'll dispose of them."

* * *

Amanda was scared. Did Ryan honestly expect her to trust him?

They walked, and he carried her bags with ease.

They didn't talk as she was still to confused, and nervous. Ryan had a horrible temper, and she didn't know if he was abusive. He had made it all to clear on how he wasn't afraid to use violence.

She saw the large group of cabins. It looked ordinary, but a bit old. The place looked ...established, but well kept up.

Walking over, he walked to a truck, and used his keys.

"Come on gorgeous."

* * *

Keller glared. The car was pulling up.

_Get ready..._

* * *

To say Amanda screamed blood murder was an understatement. The first thing that came to her mind when she saw the two cats was "rabies".

Both cats snarled, and he knew right away that both were shifters, but not shifters he knew. Besides, leopards and panthers didn't roam in the White Mountains.

Glaring, he pulled out the knife.

That was when he heard the click of gun.

"Get on the ground now!" a voice yelled.

Ryan glared as red haired girl came out, glaring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan glared as red haired girl came out, glaring.

"On the ground, or I'll shoot, and it's silver!" she snarled. She held a gun in her hands, one that wasn't made out of plastic.

Scowling Ryan obeyed. He could smell she wasen't human...what was she ?

"Do _not_ try anything stupid!" she snarled, as she came in closer.

A second figure in a dark suit came out and grabbed the knife. He glared, knowing he was caught...and by two girls at that!

* * *

Amanda quickly exited the car, and ran out, desperate to find safety. There was no way in hell she was gonna stay…she needed help!

"Rashel, get her. I can take care of the puppy."

* * *

Amanda ran, wishing she had never come here. Branches slapped her, and she slipped as she tried to make it to the road.

Running alone in the woods at night, with nothing for survival was just asking for trouble. But after what had just happened, she'd take her chances in the woods.

Alone, she wiped away tears, as she had no idea what would happen to her. How was she supposed to get help?

And Ryan….did he really think she would just trust him ? All she had needed was for a chance to escape. Besides, she knew he would've forced her if she had refused.

No to mention her parents had been murdered…and she needed to deal with it. But how, as her whole family was feuding….again.

Hurt, and scared, she ran as she had no idea on who to go to. She was still a minor...

That was when a dark figure stepped out from the shadows.

She came to a stop, neary falling on her butt.

"Amanda?"

Amanda stopped. Was she going to die ?

"Please, come back with me. No one is going to hurt you. We only want to help you."

She just shook her head. After all that had happened in such a short time, she needed to escape.

"Look, it's dangerous to be here alone. Just come back with me. I promise we'll help you."

She blinked. It had to be another trap. Couldn't they just leave her alone ?

"You already done enough!" she snarled, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"We aren't responsible for killing you parents. We want to help you….and we can."

She shook her head.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"I know Hannah" the girl replied, her tone as calm as ever.

Amanda fell to her knees, sobbing. The pain, the grief, she just couldn't take it.

"Just kill me than!" she screamed.

That was when her world went dark.

* * *

She was on something soft, a couch. Someone had put something wet and cold on her forehead.

"Is she waking up ?"

"Yeah, I didn't knock her out_ that_ hard."

Opening her eyes she saw a girl with black hair and cat green eyes next to Hannah. The whole room was filled with beautiful strangers and a grouchy looking Ryan was tied up.

The first thing she noted was that she was back. The blood on the glass had been cleaned up, and the porch looked like nothing had even happened.

She looked around. Who could do such a thing in such a short amount of time?

"Please, don't be afraid, we're going to help you" Hannah said.

She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. And some of them….didn 't looked human.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking into Hannah's gray eyes.

"We're going to help you, so don't be afraid."

Ryan cursed.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

A boy with ash blond hair looked over.

"Bad dog. No Milkbone for you."

Ryan scowled.

* * *

Amanda looked down. Did all these people intend to help her?

She looked over at the family picture that had been taken about a year ago; and picked it up, looking at it more closely.

Tears came, and she began to cry like a baby. She had hated that day so bad, but now…

"It's okay, don't be afraid" Hannah said as she held her.

"They're dead! I should've stayed with them."

"If you had been with them, you would've been killed. Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong, and are not responsible in any way."

She shook her head.

* * *

Hannah smiled.

Amanda had put the picture back, but hadn't moved from the sofa.

"You need to have something in your stomach. Please?"

Reluctant, she accepted the green tea. She took a sip.

"Now, I think we should introduce ourselves. And….be honest. "

"I'm Mary-Lynette. That's Ash in the couch" a girl said. She had dark blue eyes, and black hair.

Ash had ash blond hair… and …did his eyes really change color like that? She frowned.

"Yes, my eyes do change color" Ash said formally. He gave her a small smile and Amanda gave Ash a stare. For some reason Ash reminded her of a cat that her great aunt Laura had owned.

"He's also a vampire…a lamia" Mary-Lynette said.

Amanda rolled her eyes. But when Ash gave her a full smile, she gulped.

"Lamia?"

"It means I was born a vampire basically. I can reproduce….."

That was when Mary-Lynette kicked him in the shins. Ash yelped.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

Ash just gave her a wicked smile.

Amanda looked over as a girl giggled.

"I'm Poppy, this is James" a girl said with metallic coppery air and emerald green eyes. She reminded her of those fairy tale illustrations.

"I'm a lamia, Poppy is a made vampire" James said. His gray eyes looked kind.

"Made ?"

"She was bitten" James said calmly.

Amanda frowned. How was her brain supposed to process this. Vampires ? This had to be some elaborate prank, like on one of those reality shows.

A girl with cat green eyes gave small smile.

"Amanda, I'm Rashel, and this is Quinn. He's a made vampire, I'm human."

"Hey Quinn, did you still want that step stool?" Ash asked.

Quinn gave him an obscene hand gesture.

Hannah chuckled.

"I'm human, he's actually the leader of the made vampires" Hannah said, pointing to Theirry.

Amanda looked over, the girl with …slivery blue eyes. For some reason, she knew right up front that this was the kind of person you don't piss off.

"I'm Jez….short for Jezebel. I'm half human, half vampire."

Amanda frowned. To have a name like Jez….but to also be ….

"You..can… be….both ?"

"I'm the only one, and this idiot vampire is Morgead."

The boy…really muscular and had black hair and jungle green eyes. He looked like thug.

The last girl had calm gray eyes and long black her. The guy she sat next to ….a pretty boy with blond hair and eyes like new leaves.

"Keller, a shapeshifter. Galen. another shapeshifter" she said, her tone aloof.

Amanda frowned. It sounde dlike Keller hated her fror some reson.

Hannah sighed.

"There's one more you'll met, but she stayed behind. She's human and her…soulmate is a lamia."

She groaned. Her day was going to suck.

"Now, Ryan. I need to talk to your parents" Theirry said.

* * *

She looked on. Several children were playing at a playground, and all the houses had all sorts of potted plants.

The place looked…simple, but very clean.

* * *

Ryan's parents were very nervous and Ryan wanted to break Thierry's neck for that. Still, he knew Theirry could have this village exterminated in a matter of hours.

"Now, because of what you did, I'll be taking your son back to Las Vegas for questioning. Several of my people are coming in a few hours to watch over you and this place."

"Please, my son is the only child I have left!"

Theirry shook his head.

"It seems he has human soulmate, and told her about the NightWorld. I'll need to investigate this personally."

His mother began to cry.

"Will he be executed ?" his father asked.

"At this point no, since you didn't originally go after the humans but you also didn't clean up the evidence."


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled as she looked on.

Naked, she stood, dripping in blood. But, since she had a good body, it didn't matter.

She was back, thanks to Circle Midnight…who would be exterminated, as she hated competition….but not right away. She needed time to do her work…and revenge was a dish best served cold.

You needed others to help you if you wanted power….and that was what she needed…willing servants who she could exterminate as needed.

Looking around she saw bones….dinosaur bones. Tar, some types of animal teeth…dirt…..obsidian…..

All of it was old, very old. Maybe she herself had touched those things, back when she had been human.

Getting up, she casually walked over. Blood was nice, but she wasn't going to stay dirty…..

"Well, where do I bathe?"

"We have a room prepared…." A woman responded, sounding nervous.

"Oh, you do? Than show me….and I want a decent meal and a cell phone" she asked, as she gave a wicked smile.

"Yes, come this way."

Smiling she followed the woman….and saw an elegant bathroom, like the ones she would have found at a day spa.

Soft music was playing; she noted the fresh flowers. The room was elegant, and was fit for someone of her status.

There were scented candles, and she could smell expensive soap and herbs…

"This will be satisfactory, so leave me."

Nodding the woman closed the door as she walked a corner with a shower.

As she turned it on, she smiled as the blood was rinsed off. It felt good, and soothed her.

Finished, she turned off the water and walked over, and added some bath gel and salts to a huge bath, smelling the scents of even more herbs.

As the tub filled after she turned it on, she looked around. At one time, she had bathed in rivers, and had lived crudely….but no more.

Her sister had been alive during that time, her frail sister…..how had she died ? Had she married? Maybe she should investigate.

Shrugging she got in the tub as the bath filled, a tub with.... jets. She sighed as sat back, enjoying the luxury.

Her sister…and Hana.

Hana the blonde who had killed her…and she had been human. Even her powers hadn't been enough, she had lost.

As she turned on the jets, she sat back, thinking.

She had spent too much time….wasted it actually, on Hana. She should've gone after Theirry.

Still, she had time enough time to plan…..and she had to do this carefully as he had been willing to let her go last time.

But how to do it? She couldn't stay human, humans came back.

Vampire maybe….that would still be nice….or werewolf….

* * *

Amanda held her chilled Starbucks frappachino….

Theirry had his own airplane. And it would soon have all of her belongings, which were packed up and being shipped out …just like her.

Even her bedding, DVD's…pictures…. movers had come and gone. It was already being taken to the airport.

Taking another glance around her she knew her family's vacation home would be sold, and that she would never see this place again.

If only Ryan…..sure, she would still be an orphan, but she wouldn't know anything about the Night World……she might still have a chance at a normal life.

Walking over, she threw the liquid intro his face.

"Go to hell!" she hissed as stared at her.

"You ….human!" he growled.

"Kiss my human ass, you ass!"

* * *

Maggie chuckled. She was enjoying her snack.

"It's good."

"It's a blueberry muffin, and I don't need ….."

She smiled as she shoved a huge piece into his mouth, forcing him to chew. To feed him like baby, she knew it annoyed him.

But she did it anyway.

Delos chewed and shrugged.

"It's nice, but no more. I don't care for human food."

Maggie smiled as he rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, a mixture of blood, and herbs….

They had gotten orders to head to the airport and to wait as everyone would be heading back in Theirry's private airplane.

She and Delos had been hiking when they had been told to head back to that airport….something that hadn't pleased Delos at all.

It was mid morning, and they were now in a private section of the airport….it was like a mini hotel. They even had rooms….and a little cafe where they now sat.

Looking around, she sat back, still surprised her just how easily the Night World blended in. All you needed was some form of black flower ID…..and they had been allowed to come past the guards.

It was weird, to see so many teenagers….doing jobs. Some We're security, while others did more normal things liked worked in the cafe, doing cooking or serving. Her waitress had been a wearing a black rose ring.

Looking down, she smiled as an expensive looking cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Have you arrived? Amanda, please don't hit him with the newspaper…."

"Yes, Lady Hannah, we're here."

"We'll be there shortly. Keller got your things. Galen took care of Delos's stuff."

Maggie chuckled as she looked over. Delos looked ornery.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon."

Maggie smiled as she hung up and smiled.

"Ready to head back Las Vegas?"

Delos frowned. He didn't care for Vegas….to gaudy and to..advanced. And perverted.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at her with his golden eyes….which were far from amused. But she saw a hint of sadness.

"It's been months….I wish we were going to Black Dawn."

"Now, you know they needed to have it updated and to install the security and wards……"

Delos scowled.

"I swear, if Ash gets on my nerves one more time or calls me "Princey" one more time…."

Maggie smiled and held his hand. He was having a hard time adjusting to life beyond the castle. Even now, he made it clear he preferred living with less technology.

"Just try to ignore him."

He looked over and cupped her cheek, running a finger over her lips.

"Only for you my princess."

* * *

Ryan scowled.

They had removed the handcuffs, but Ash and Quinn were under strict orders to make sure he didn't escape… and each casually held a taster. He didn't doubt they would use it if needed.

They must've been in special Night World only section of the airport....as he saw a large number of teenagers. Theirry had talked to some guards, and they had been allowed to come into an almost hidden area.

He looked around, noting all the black flower art. Paintings, art sculptures.... it was like an art gallery.

Even some shop was selling expensiveve looking black flower jewelry. He saw a few couples inside, each looking like they knew an easy life style.

He sighed and took a small sniff of the air, noting Amanda had moved to his left.

Amanda hadn't spoken to him since the car spat, but she seemed to be ignoring him, which suited him just fine. He was already pissed off with how things were going.

Besides, hitting him with a newspaper….just insulting.

* * *

Amanda gave a shy smile.

She sat next a girl with auburn hair a boy with black hair.

Maggie……she had to be human. And Delos? Another lamia? He looked beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Maggie Neely. Sorry we didn't meet before…"

Amanda smiled, liking Maggie instantly, but she didn't know why.

She looked over as the boy shook her hand. He was calm, but had an air of authority, like he was used to getting his way.

"Delos Redfern."

* * *

"Yeah, the shock…it must mean your soulmate, the one who perfect for you" Maggie said.

"So, all the couples…are soulmates?"

Maggie nodded. Delos was more quite, but very polite. He'd been content to sit back and let Maggie talk.

"Yeah, I guess things must've been crazy for no one to mention it. Or maybe…maybe they thought it was best if you just got used to one thing at a time."

Amanda looked over. She had seen how protectiveve Delos was with Maggie. He looked calm, but something about him warned everyone else to not harm Maggie… unless they wished to become his next meal.

"So you two are…."

Delos nodded.

"It can be crazy, but soulmate principal is real. I …never admitted it to myself, but after I touched her, all I wanted to do was protect her…and it was hard to ignore. Now, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

* * *

On the way back, they began to explain to her about the blue fire….since Delos was one of "The Chosen Four."

As she sat back and listed to Delos explain about the blue fire, someone else was making plans.

* * *

She was model beautiful. A gothic Snow White, with eyes that changed colors.

Her dress was low cut, and revealed shapely legs, and a shapely figure. Her jewelry only seemed to enhance her looks.

"I want her to suffer for being human, and have Theirry want her vampire."

The other vampire gave a nod. He had been badly burned…but in exchange for drinking the blood of a very powerful vampire, he had pledged his loyalty.

His hair was dark blond, and his eyes were a deep blue, but were as cold as ice. While he was slender, he looked far from frail. If anything, he looked fierce.

The woman looked down. His hands looked like they were made to make beautiful things, like art. But, he casually used his hands to hurt and kill. She knew about him, and knew because this was personal, his betrayal was unlikely.

His face could be described as beautiful...or aristocratic.

* * *

Pierce Holt smiled coldly.

A few sips of blood, and he'd been fully healed. And was now ready for some revenge.

Jez...she would die for what she had done. Besides, that would mean his side would win, and he might even get his own town or state to rule.

Besides, he would make a lot of money this way. Money would mean he would not longer scrounge.

"As long as I'm paid…and who are you anyway?" he asked, as for him to drink such a small amount of blood…this was no ordinary vampire. His burns had been bad, and by running away just before the blue fire had fully come, he'd managed to stay alive.

The woman smiled.

"Maya."

* * *

Everyone seemed to relax as it became more of a party…and she had been left alone after Maggie and Delos had answered her questions.

Not that she really cared; she had a lot on her mind.

"The Apocalypse….." she murmured.

"Hey.."

She looked up and saw Hannah.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you."

"Look, I …I think you should give Ryan a chance. When I first met Theirry…..look, I've had past lives……"

"As in, you've lived before?"

"Many times, and in each one I loved Theirry. I can't describe it in words, but you start to form a bond from the moment you touch….and I can guarantee he loves you and would die for you. If you guys separate, you won't be happy again until you're reunited."

Amanda shook her head.

"He doesn't love me, he doesn't know me. I was…. I was nothing but his prize..he told me ..he didn't give me a chance to say what I wanted."

"The boys….they can just get very protective when it comes to defending their soul mates. But, it's because they care."

Mary Lynette smiled, as she stood next to Hannah as she walked up.

"Ash, …he's not that bad ass he pretends to me."

"Sweetheart….." Ash said, sounding nervous.

"He's really gentle, like a squirrel."

Ash groaned. His reputation….Quinn would let everyone know about this. James was smirking.

"They want a lasting, serious relationship" Mary-Lynette said.

Amanda glared. Lasting relationship her ass. Ryan was a pig!

"He was looking at my bras!"

The statement caused instant silence.

* * *

All the boys looked over, some on surprise, others in disbelief.

Ryan just shrugged. He liked women….and he had a prime opportunity.

"Hey, I was curious!"

Morgead shook his head. He knew full well Ryan was in serious trouble. The one time he had looked into Jez's suitcase and has seen that lacy underwear….and then knew that she wore sexy stuff likes that….

Jez had been merciless when she had ambushed him 2.8 seconds later.

"You are in some big trouble; I just hope she shows you mercy" he said.

"You want your soulmate to have your trust…that means you control yourself and you respect her" James said.

"That also means you don't treat her like an object, treat her like a person" Delos said.

* * *

Amanda frowned.

They had told Ryan he could stretch…

And he had been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

She scoffed. True love from him? He didn't love her, and he would care if she died….

* * *

"Can we talk?." Ash said.

Ryan glared. He knew about the Redfern clan……the only good Redfern, was dead one.

"Piss off Redfern."

"Look, you're in trouble, and you need to …apologize."

"Really Sherlock?"

Ash shrugged. Mary –Lynette had told him to help out. And he had to admit, he still needed to control himself.

"Look, you're missing out if you don't try showing her you care, which you do. You're not gonna look like some pansy. It's worth it."

Ryan looked over. Was Ash really trying to help?

"You're serious?"

Ash nodded.

"Look…you just need to take it slowly. You may love her, but that's not gonna get you instant trust. "


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Pierce Holt looked on.

His first assignment…..to make the wildpowers pay for siding with Circle Daybreak. He didn't have any particular plan, only that Maya wanted each of them to suffer.

She had left everything all up to him, along with a large bank account.

Pity they hadn't found the fourth wild power, but it would only take one death to mean complete victory for Circle Midnight. Besides, they had three they could work with and that was more than enough.

The first logical choice was to the witches…they had sided with the wrong side, and Maya wasn't too happy about that.

But going after the wild power directly would be to risky…..

Casually, he leaned back and smiled. he still needed to get Jez.....the half breed.

All he had to do was be patient......he would get his chance at revenge later.

* * *

"…..and Bingo was his name o…" he sang, looking miserable, as everyone stared at him, including Amanda.

He knew he was making an ass out of himself; all he wanted to was crawl down a hole and hide himself from the world for a few hours.

Still, he couldn't argue that Amanda didn't look mad at him….which was what he wanted.

But if this failed, Ash was going….he'd do more than kick his ass.

Still, Amanda looked slightly pissed......

Getting on his knees he held up his arms and barked.

Amanda blinked but slowly, her face lost all traces of anger. To degrade himself......well, it was a start.

Shaking her head, she patted the seat next to her.

"Sit boy" she snapped.

* * *

Amanda looked on, as she crossed her arms. He could sit next to her......but that was all.

Ryan looked at her. but she ignored him.

"Look, I know I messed up before, but can I please have second chance? "

"Why should I even trust you ?" she asked sternly. She turned and glared at him.

"I know you don't have a real reason to trust me…..but, I want another chance."

She glared. He didn't deserve it, but to humiliate himself like that, she had to give him some credit.

"You better not pull any crap like that ever again, and treat me with respect!"

He nodded.

"Now kiss and make up" Ash suggested casually.

Ryan shook his head and knew that would only earn him another smack with a newspaper.

* * *

Pierce smiled a smile that would've frightened children.

His first target…..a mere warning, but one that would let those fools knows that things were going to get very hard for them.

It hadn't taken much, some searching for a house with lots of wards.

But they just kept out any...visitors. It didn't prevent him doing some redecorating.

As he walked, he smiled as he held the gas can.

"Just whistle while you work....."

* * *

Illiana sat outside, next to beautiful pool......Lupe sat with her, but didn't say a word, but just smiled warmly.

She was in a mansion in Las Vegas which was the very image of luxury, and elegance. Anything she asked for, she could get.

But she didn't like it. True, Lord Theirry and Lady Hannah had been nothing but kind to her.....the room she had been given was just as elegant as the one Last Hannah had. The only difference was the color scheme.

Maybe it would help if she had a soulmate.......but she didn't want to put anyone in danger. And with things being so crazy, she didn't need any distractions.

And Keller.....she missed her very badly....the girl was strong and nice.....despite how snappish she was.

She had come outside to think.....

Someone had tried to burn down the house where her family had been living in...everyone was now in the hospital.

Why? How could someone try and hurt an innocent child.....he might even have health problems for life.....

She didn't cry...she wanted to help somehow, and figure out who would what would be so cruel.

If it...Keller was her inspiration...so strong and brave, she may never be as courageous and unselfish, but she could try.

"They even tried to hurt my brother, he's just a child, I just can't understand....."

"Everyone will be fine…..a witch is tending to them."

Illiana shook her head. He had made it clear he could contact him anytime. Still she hated to bother him, but she didn't want to seem like she couldn't trust them.

"Call him…please."

Lupe nodded.

* * *

Amanda looked in as Theirry had been acting different since he had gotten that call.

After making a few more phone calls, he'd called for an impromptu meeting.

"The safe house for Illiana's family was attacked…arson."

"Who the hell would be that stupid?" Keller asked, looking stunned.

"Too many to count…some dark witches from Circle Midnight have gone into hiding" Jez replied.

"Do they have a death wish?" Quinn responded.

"Probabay" Ash replied.

Theirry shook his head. His normally calm brown eyes looked alert......in very vampire way.

"We'll find out who did this soon enough…..but I don't want anyone leaving the mansion until we know more."

* * *

Maya smiled as she watched Jurassic Park……to bring back the past like that…..not a bad idea.

As her cell phone rang, she put the movie on pause.

"Yes?"

"I'm done."

"Good…..vampires next" she commanded, before ending the conversation as she pressed "end". She wanted to watch the rest of her movie, and Pierce was just her servant after all. She had no need to treat him as anything but her lackey.

* * *

Amanda sat back.

So much had happened in a short time….now, just what was she supposed to do ? Her parent's funeral…..

She just couldn't cry...because than she wouldn't stop.

"You okay?"

She looked over. Ryan now sat beside her. Maggie and Delos were looking out the window a few isles down.

"Just thinking…."

That was when he reached over and clasped her hand.

"Thanks again."

She looked up, still unsure if things could work out between them. But, some part of her did care about him, as weird as it sounded.

"Look, I forgave you….but I still don't know you."

"But…I thought you were going to give me a chance."

"I am, but I'm not going to rush into a relationship with you…especially with ….how we met."

"I'd never hit you…..are you really scared of me?" he asked looking shocked.

She nodded.

"Look, I know how…I'll prove to you that I'll be the person you can trust, and I can't stand the thought of losing you….do you mind Redfern?"

Amanda looked over. Ash was looking at them both.

"It's just….sweet."

"Privacy, okay? " Ryan retorted.

"Ryan, I want you to treat me as person...."

Ryan looked over, and she could see he looked nervous.

"Look, if I misbehave, you can hit me with a newspaper."

* * *

Pierce smiled. Good thing the safe house had been in Vegas.

Jez......he wanted to do something ....but he still needed to lay low.

Hm, he needed to keep his own ass safe, so he should make the next thing look like betrayal.....but who could he frame who not only had a reason to hate Circle Daybreak, but could actually pull it off?

Looking around he smiled as he headed to the Harman store. Might as well do some shopping.

"Height ho, height ho, it's off to shop I go..." he whistled.

* * *

Blaise scowled as the sun began to set.

Running the shop.....it sucked.

Since Grandma Harman's murder, things hadn't been the same. And she had been forced to take over the Harman store, while Thea went to play peacemaker.

Normally, that would've have bothered her, but things had changed with Grandma Harman's murder....

She didn't enjoy life like she used to. Shopping was boring, boys were no fun, and everyone seemed to have sided with the shifters......during the ceremony a few weeks ago.

Bad enough the witches had formed an alliance......with a bunch of shifters! They should be serving the vampire and witches, not being seen as equals! Hell, next thing you know they would be living happily with humans, like the world was Munchkin land!

No to mention it had been shape shifters who had killed Grandma Harman...and now they had made an alliance with them. They were all dumbasses!

Plus, to have Thea want her to join Circle Daybreak......she would never disgrace the Harman name like that! Had the whole world gone batty ?

Still, some dark witches had invited her to join them, but Thea would never forgive her. Her cousin......

Still, she had to give her alliance to someone eventually.

When the door opened, she nodded as some vampire came in. Bills needed to be paid...and every sale counted.

"Hello, can I assist you ?" she said, trying to look friendly.

"Just looking...."

"_Piss off"....._ she though as she gave a sweet smile.

* * *

Amanda looked down......she wasn't hungry, but she knew she should eat something.....

They had stopped to get lunch at some type of kiddie pizza place, to keep a low profile. It was complete with games, and a merry-go-round.

But since it was a weekday, and somewhat late, they were the only customers.

While the humans and witches sat down to pizza, everyone else went off to go find a meal.

"Amanda ?"

Amanda looked up. Lady Hannah was really maternal.

"I'm glad you and Ryan are working things out ..." Lady Hannah said. Her grey eyes were like a rain cloud.

"It's still gonna take some time......I don't think it's really sunk in yet..." she said holding her plastic cup of root beer.

Looking over, she shuddered as she saw the animatronic animal band. A crappy Muppet parody.....

* * *

Maya smiled.

She wanted to shop....maybe some jewelry, or more clothes to show off her perfect body.

Than, she just happened to look into the large front window of the kiddie pizza place...and saw her. But as soon as stopped, he was sensing her, not that she was surprised. They would always be connected.

He was.....nervous that it could actually be her, scared for Hannah.....

"_Hello Theorn....." _

The feeling of uncertainty turned into red-black hate. Already, he was coming back.

"_Touch her..." _

Maya smiled as she calmly, but deftly stopped all mental communication. They would see one another soon enough.

Unprotected, she would enjoy this......but Hannah would live.

Casually she walked in...and smiled as she ......saw humans witches. But she ignored them, as they were below her.

"Hannah!"

Looking over the blonde's face went ashen. Yes, she was still human.....Theirry was a wuss.

Boldly, she walked over and sat down. Not exactly the place for a confrontation, but it would work.

"You're dead...." Hannah said........

Smiling, she picked up the plastic pitcher, and threw the soda all over the human who had ruined her life.....as the door opened.

Then she turned and smiled as she saw Theirry glaring at her. She had sensed him when he had walked inside, and he was...very annoyed with her. And right now, he looked liked he wanted to kill her.

"Aw! Bad boy leaving her all alone......" she said, as she blew him a kiss. Thanks to that idiotic promise, he couldn't kill.....what a fool.

Maya smirked as she saw more people come in. Vampires, shifters......it was so sad. Maybe he was getting more social in his old age.

"But, why am I back? Silly boy, you still can't protect her....." she cooed, as she pull her top aside, exposing red lace.

* * *

Amanda glared.

She had no clue that this woman was, but she was just here to cause trouble..... and Hannah had been so kind....

Blood boiling, she stood up. She didn't see the room fill up as others came back.

"Hey, skank..."

That was when she froze as the woman turned.....and she saw eyes that changed colors. It was freaky.....and cold. They were vampire eyes...maybe a made one....not..they looked...ancient. Just how old could a lamia get?

"How dare you...." she said, as her eyes went from bronze, to emerald green. Maybe she was related to Ash...

That was when a person came in. Her hair was silvery blond, and she looked like Disney princess....but no one seemed to notice her.....

"Fools, I will...." the woman snarled.

"Vile hag!"

Everyone looked over, looking surprised...except Keller. She looked pissed.

Violet eyes looked into burgundy ones.

"Leave.....or face the power of the ages of the Harman clan!" she shouted as she glared. Despite looking fragile, the girl showed no fear.

"You dumbass! " Keller snarled.

Amanda stared as wolf came in and snarled. Vaugly, how had it managed to escape being unnoticed.....

* * *

Maya glared.

White blonde hair, violet eyes...this was a Harman. But not an ordinary Harman.....

And that wolf...they had met before.....she had once protected Hannah.....

As much as she wanted, this was not the time to fight. But, she would......she would have Pierce turn Hannah into a vampire for this.....

"Vampire before eighteen" she snapped as she ran into the kitchen.....and out the back door.

* * *

Amanda stared. What had just happened ?

"You...." Keller snarled as she looked at the wolf. "Just what the hell are you doing ?!" she shouted.

The wolf snarled in response...maybe the equivalent of cursing.

"No excuses....." Keller said, looking enraged. "You could have gotten her killed!"

That was when Galen calmly grabbed Keller hand. Despite the fact that Keller looked feral, he just smiled.

"What matters is that no one got hurt...."

"She's outside....just what kind of half assed....."

"It's my fault...I made her take me out because I wanted to have something in the house....." the blonde said, looking guilty.

"If you die, we all die. You so selfish......" Keller said, looking disgusted.

The girl glared.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Vampire before eighteen! Shouldn't we be worried about that?!"

That was when Keller blushed, looking very embarrassed.

Quickly, she knelt before Theirry, who looked sad.

"My apologies sir....."

* * *

Maya glared.

"Forget the wildpowers for now....turn Hannah into a vampire!" she yelled into her cell phone.

"I'll never get away with it!"

"Do it....or I'll stake you!"

"Fine, and how am I supposed to do it and live?"

Maya smiled...

"Get creative."

* * *

The ride back......somehow everyone knew Theirry and Hannah where having a mental argument. They had been staring intensely at one another......

Then, Hannah burst into tears, as she began to vocally call Theirry every name in the book.

No one spoke.....

But as soon as they car stopped, the two went inside, with saying a word to anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to his private office was locked...not that it did any good. Anyone could hear them.

Not that he cared.....the only thing that concerned him was Hannah. Besides, it wasn't like the history they shared was any type of secret.

Hannah cried as he held her. Each tear hurt him like wood.....much like the pencil she had once stabbed him with.

But, he refused to change his mind.

"Why ?" she pleaded.

He kissed her head, and stroked her hair......he hated refusing her anything, but this was the one that that he wouldn't change his mind on....for her own safety.

"If we get married.....you'd be in grave danger......you could even bare a half human half vampire.....and vampires don't come back" he said, looking guilty.

"Theirry, I love you.....and ever since I turned seventeen, I only wanted us to get married...."

"Hannah, even when I take your blood......if I were to take your body...I might lose control....after all this time....." he said, his expression somber. "It's different with us, because of all the lifetimes we didn't share."

* * *

Hannah sobbed, but she let him hold her.

For weeks, she had wanted to take the next step and become his wife, but he had refused.....soon his kisses....he began to kiss her less, and he began to grow distant.

Than after the recent Maya incident, she had mentally questioned him.....and she had quite a struggle getting past the borders he put up.

When she had succeeded....he had gently but firmly kicked her back out.....making her sob.

Upon getting back, they had gone into his office.....

* * *

Blaise glared. In iron, she refused to look weak.

She had been getting out of her car to get McDonald's, he had jumped her. The cheap ass customer from earlier.....

He had pounced on her, and had put a fight, but a vampire would always win...especially when he had iron.

"Bite me bitch!" she snarled.

The vampire ignored her, as he dragged her up.

"I already had my last meal."

"You jackass! Do you know whose house this is ?!"

Banging on the door he smiled.

* * *

Amanda looked over.

"Huh ?"

She could see someone was at the door...maybe more agents?

"I got it" Morgead said as everyone else chatted out in the hallway, debating on what to do.

"You're alive....." Morgead said. She looked over, curious as he didn't sound too happy.

A vampire with dark blonde hair and a....beautiful face came in. It was clear the girl he was holding was very ornery. Was she a hostage?

"Miss me ?" he asked, ignoring everyone.

"Let her go....." Morgead demanded.

"No......her for Hannah.....or I'll drain her."

"Blaise ?"

Looking over, she saw a girl appeared in an archway. Pale blonde hair.....the boy beside her had sandy blonde hair...

* * *

Blaise laughed, as she knew it was over for her.

Still, this was such a crappy way to die....maybe she should've chosen a side after all.

But, she couldn't go back. At least she would finally see Grandma Harman, and she could apologize for all the bad things she had done.

"Sorry Thea...for everything......" she said, as she knew it was only a matter of moments.

Lookiing over......she saw Grandma Harman, and...she had brown eyes and hair like.......could it be Hellewise ?

"Come home..." Grandma Harman said, as she held out her hand.

* * *

Pierce smiled. He needed Circle Daybreak to hate him. They had to kill him, before Maya did.

Maybe it had been dumb to drink first, than ask questions later. But, he couldn't go back. And he would never be anyone's puppet.

Whatever they did, it would be far better than anything Maya would do.

So, he broke her neck. Her body fell to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some brunette faint, but he just snickered as a blonde screamed.

"Sorry, my bad" he said giving the entire room an obscene hand gesture.

The girl in the archway began to get hysterical, and he was attacked as Morgead pounced.

* * *

Theirry threw the door open, in really bad mood.

Ryan was holding Amanda; it looked like she had fainted. Morgead was attacking a blonde stranger, and Thea was holding a girl with long black hair....he thought it was Blaise.

Glaring, he looked at the blonde.....he didn't recognize him, and he smelled of herbs. However, the movements showed his was vampire. But he couldn't tell if he was a lamia, or a made one.

He didn't know most Circle Daybreak members personally...but he did know that Morgead didn't attack anyone unless he had a good reason.

With a glare, he gave the blonde a telepathic blow...and he glared as the body of the unknown vampire went limp.

"Sir, I would like...." Morgead asked, as she stood up. His eyes were pure black with rage.

He held up his hand and got instant silence.

"Ash and Quinn, take him into the basement. I'll formally question him later" and Nilsson came in and talked on an expensive looking cell phone.

Peeved, he looked over.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry sir, we just go word about a possible location for the Circle Midnight base."

* * *

She stared blankly out. Every couple had gone off to talk privately with one another.

Ryan had revived her, and had carried her outside for some fresh air.

Death, so much death. Ever since Ryan had...found her, it had been death.

"Here......"

She looked over and took the bottle of water from Ryan. Nodding, she accepted it as he sat beside her as both looked out at the pool.

"You doing okay?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Look if you need anything....just let me know."

"I just...I want to go back to my old life. School, teachers, my family...."

"I'm sure you'll adjust..."

"Ryan, it's not just this. It's still the whole soulmate thing. You're not human, I'm still getting used to that."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to feel alone. "

"How can I not be alone? My parents are dead, I have no one ....."

"Huh ?"

"I'm adopted.....I have no clue on who my real parents are...I never asked."

"And your only telling me this now?" he asked, looking skeptical.

Amanda glared at him.....she clenched the bottle in her hand.

"I don't owe you anything! You ruined my life!"

Ryan gulped, as he looked nervous.

"I guess I wasn't thinking..."

Amaya reached over and gave him two smacks with the morning paper.

"Than start thinking!"

* * *

Hannah sighed as she mentally began to think on what to do.

He was off to question the blonde, everyone else had settled down to relax, as much as they could, considering the circumstances.

If this house had been attacked, maybe they should leave. No one deserved to be put at risk....but, she didn't want to over react.

And poor Thea.....good thing Eric had been with her. The girl would never be the same after this.

Still, why would a vampire do something so reckless?

"_Honey, don't kill him."_

"_I'm not going to kill him...yet."_

"_We need to find out why he...."_

"_Hannah, his reasons can't justify what he did."_

"_Please, do it for me. If can't make me your wife...."_

"_Hannah....okay, fine. But stop using guilt; it's not fair."_

* * *

Theirry looked down.

The vampire......he had some nerve for doing what he had just done. And as the witches had sided with the Night World, this had to be dealt with.

The car had been confiscated......he'd have it sold to pay for expenses for Circle Daybreak in a few days.

"Your name?"

"Pierce Holt" he replied with a smug grin.

"Pierce, you do realize that I should execute you for what you've done?"

"D'oh! Sorry Mr. Burns. Release the hounds!"

Theirry closed his eyes, as he placed a hand on the vampire forehead; he'd find out what had happened himself.

He found resistance, but he gently pushed his way aside.

Just as he thought, the boy was scared......but in the way a mouse would be when it was cornered by a cat. He though he had no other choice and that no one would care if he died as he knew most wanted him dead.

His parents had been killed by vampire hunters, he had watched it. Vampires had taken him in, but hadn't cared for him The humans he'd fed on were better cared for.

In mere flashes, he saw everything. His connection with Jez, the blue fire, Maya....no wonder Morgead hated him so badly.

Opening his eyes he pulled back, and he saw fear and anger.

"No matter what you say, you still need to be held accountable."

Calmly, he left the room.

* * *

The meeting was being held as the sun was going down.

Amanda sat beside Ryan, as he held her hand.

"We cannot allow him to go unpunished....I say we kill him!" Keller said.

"He killed Blaise......" Eric said. "Thea hasn't stopped crying!"

"I saw what happened.....literally. Jez, he was injured by blue fire when you were captured....he was burned, but recovered by drinking Maya's blood."

"But who brought that witch back?" Lupe asked.

"Circle Midnight probably...they're supposed to have a house ..." Rashel said. "I kept hearing rumors of some type of place in Vegas."

Theirry sighed. His brown eyes were calm, but cold....

"Then we have to execute them.....and since we don't know what else they can do....."

"I'll be happy to use the blue fire sir" Delos said. "I could always use the practice."

"I think....we don't have any other choice, as we can't allow them to live. Make it quick, no suffering. Jez , got with him and take Illiana; she has to get stronger."

"Hey, where is she anyway?" Mary Lynette asked.

Keller hissed.

"I swear, she needs to be put inside a giant hamster ball! I'm sick of that "let's be friends" hippie crap!"

"You can't exactly expect her to change Keller.....she's endured a lot" Galen said.

"Weak people don't make it. And after this, I'm gonna find her a damn babysitter, or put a leash on her!"

* * *

Illiana opened the door.

Keller would chew her out and even she knew what she was doing was dumb......but she only wanted to understand.

She just couldn't understand why someone could just use a person....and no care. Why did people have to hate one another?

The vampire glared at her, with a look of black hate as she closed the door. Still, with his dark blonde hair and blue eyes, he was...very beautiful.

"What do you want Harman?"

"Why did you do it?"

He smirked.

"I'm going to drain you dry. "

Illiana smiled. He looked.....like he needed to know that he had value. Keller had once looked like that.

Kneeling down, she smiled as he glared.....and touched his face.

Then she gasped as she felt.....scared. The scenery before them faded and it was like ....the room faded, and she found herself sitting on what could be describes as beach during a storm.

The wind was blowing, and she could smell the ocean. Lightning flashed.

"_What is this ?!"_

"_The hell...get away from me!"_

She looked over and saw him glaring at her. He hadn't spoken vocally....

Illiana looked around. She somehow knew she was in his mind....it was so dark.....

Standing, she looked on wondering what had happened, and she recalled that soulmate theory...

"_Are you my soulmate?"_

"_I'm not your anything! Go away!"_

"_I have to be...this is just too weird."_

That was when she saw his life......

He'd watched his parents be killed by human vampire hunters. The relatives that had taken him in didn't care, and basically left him to fend for himself. He got money, but not love

"_How could......"_

"_I didn't need anyone else!"_

That was when she looked down and saw....it looked like silver silk, but with a glow to it....it seemed to be attached to her wrist and the opposite end was attached to his wrist.

As she smiled, the glow got brighter, and she smiled as sensed the hurt, confusion......the need to feel like someone cared......but he was afraid of being rejected.

That was when the storm began to calm down.

"_You are my soulmate...."_

"_Someone please kill me....."_

"_No this is good; you can change things for the better. I can help...."_

"_Get out!"_

The next thing she knew, she was ...she had been in the cellar before.

She was in the training room.....with all the weapons.

Galen and Keller were looking at them both.....Keller had wooden stake. She could see the bloodlust.

Looking around they were surrounded by everyone.

"Keller......" she begged. Already, she loved him, as she wanted to consul him....he needed someone to know he cared.

"We found you....with that..." Keller seethed.

"Keller....." she said, as tears came.

"Shut up! Do you even know who he is? He was working for Maya..." she snarled, looking feral.

"But he's...."

"We know, we found you both. Your soulmates..." Galen said gently.

"But that means he would never hurt me, and you're always saying I need to be protected."

"Illiana, we need you, we don't need him. He needs to pay for his crimes! Besides, we could never trust him" Keller snapped.

She turned and gave a pleading glace at Theirry and Hannah.

"You both know how hard it is, to be separated! Please......"

"He may be your soulmate, but I saw his ...past. He's reckless, and wants revenge..." Theirry said. "I can't trust him."

"He killed my sister..." Thea said her face unusually cold.

Illiana looked over at Amanda.

"What about you?"

"Ryan may not have killed my parents....." Amanda said.

"Okay, so I have to show this guy my bras so that he can have a chance?" she said , hurt.

"Illiana....." Hannah said, with eyes that were wise like an owl. "It's for the best."

Illiana glared.

"You're all being unfair! Each one of you boys.....you've all done bad things!"

"She does have good point..." Rashel said, as she gave Quinn an annoyed glace. "Remember the slave trade ...John ?"

Illiana knew that when Rashel used that name, Quinn was in deep trouble.

Hannah looked up.

"You know, you were bit obsessive yourself...."

"I only wanted....I never wanted to hurt you."

"You bit me Theirry..."

Theirry looked...sheepish and annoyed. But he looked over and Hannah nodded. They had seemed to have come to a quick agreement.

"He'd have to prove his loyalty to Circle Daybreak....he might love you, but it could also turn into an obsession. But, your too.....trusting. You still went off, even when you knew it was a mistake."

"I only wanted to help...." she said, looking hurt.

"Well, first things first......Circle Midnight. Illiana, you're coming to help exterminate Circle Midnight."

"You mean I'm gonna kill a bunch of strange witches?"

"You need to get strong for the battle.....and the blue fire should be painless for them. Besides, you need more practice. If we lose you during the final battle, darkness wins."

"I know, I just don't like killing."

"Neither do I but sometimes you just have to make the fighting stop" Hannah said.

"I'll come, but only if he gets a fair chance."

"I don't need help!" Pierce snapped.

Theirry frowned.

"Look you ingrate, you better shut up, and start showing me and everyone else here some respect. You're getting a chance, but if you don't prove yourself, you'll never see the light of day again. Got it ?"

"Yes sir..." he mumbled.

* * *

The witches were tied at the stake......there were about twenty, but she didn't know the exact number.

Casually, Jez and Delos cut themselves as Theirry watched.

Illiana gulped, as she still got squeamish at the sight of blood.....but she had to get stronger.....lives would be saved if she could help.

With frown, she took out the knife......

* * *

Maya looked on.

As she got a pedicure and a manicure, she sat back, thinking back to the days if when she had been....a new creature.

True, she had wanted Theirry....but it had been hundreds of years later when she had met her soulmate.

She had felt the pull. But had brushed it aside as she wanted Thierry....and back then, she didn't believe in soulmates.

It hadn't been the father of her son. He had just been a donor, than a meal. She didn't even recall his name, only that he'd had dark red hair. She didn't even recall if he'd been human.

Not that it mattered.

Her soulmate had treated her.....in the same way she had wanted Theirry to treat her. But it only pissed her off, as it should be Theirry courting her, not...him. She recalled he had been human.

To accept her soulmate would've meant to give up on Theirry and that was not a possibly. He had refused her, but she would still get him in the end.

So, she had killed him, by drinking his blood. As he had died, he hadn't hated her. He said he was glad to have met her, and would look for her again.

But thousands of years later, she still didn't have Theirry. And she hadn't seen him either.

On an off, she wondered what might happened if she had accepted that man.....she couldn't recall his face, and she had never learned his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Iliana came back to the mansion in tears.

Having to execute so many...she would never get used to hurting anyone.

On the ride back, Jez and Delos...they had tried to comfort her, but nothing that said helped.

That fact was, she was ashamed on how....weak she was, compared to them. They were....strong. She just wasn't like that.

In short, she felt like felt like a disgrace. But she couldn't change.

Running, she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, ignoring everyone.

Hugh Davis looked up.

Getting a phone call from Theirry was the last thing he expected.

Still, he'd see Jez soon. And while he was on good terms with Morgead, he saw the way he would act whenever he was around.

To be a wakened Old Soul...he had begun to recall his lifetimes more vividly now. But in each one it was the same....

He had awakened when he had been attacked by a Night person, and had gone to look for help afterwards. Sometimes he found help, or help found him.

And he'd meet some of the older Circle Daybreak members as well.

He'd come across Theirry a few times. But each time, both hadn't interacted much, as both had been searching for something. Now, they could recall the few times they had seen one another.

Quinn he'd run into once. He had walked up to him and had asked for directions....Quinn had pushed him into an icy lake and he'd froze to death. Still, he'd appreciated it when he'd apologized when they had meet up at meeting weeks ago.

In each lifetime, he had been killed by a Night Person a few years after being awakened.....and he hadn't managed to find her. But, he hadn't known why or what he was looking for until just recently.

When he had heard she had been killed, it had broken his heart, but he didn't blame Hannah. Maya had to be stopped. And she had still been obsessed with him.

But to hear she was back.....maybe he had a chance.

He had shared his past after learning about Maya's death, and it probabay was why Theirry had asked him to come to his mansion. He would've shared it sooner, but it had been shortly after that when he recalled what he had been looking for the last hundreds of years.....

Just as Theirry had been searching for Hannah, he had been searching for Maya.....his soulmate.

It had been so long ago....but now, he recalled what had happened.

It had been someplace in Europe....

He had just turned eighteen and had been living alone. His family had been poor so he'd run off to give his siblings a better chance at survival. One less mouth to feed meant more food for everyone.

He had seen her when he had been gathering food....a beauty with pale skin.

Curious, he had walked over, to ask if she was okay......she had tartly replied that she was fine, and only wanted to be left alone.

That was when he had freaked out....as her eyes changed colors. From the green of the grass, to the purple of the flowers......even the color of blood.

Worried that she might be possessed by a demon, he had touched her......

That was when....he had felt the sparks and unspoken forces had told him this was his soulmate...the woman that was perfect for him.

But the woman.....she looked...disgusted.....

Pleading with her, he begged for a chance to prove he was worthy...and she had agreed.

They spent a few days together. She never talked much except to give him an order....but he did whatever she wished.

But he wasn't allowed to touch her...the closest he could get was combing her hair or rubbing her feet, but he was happy to do what she demanded of him.

She snuck off frequently....and came back.....he was ordered to stay behind.

But one day, after brought her yet another bouquet of flowers, she had snapped at him, and told him that she had another. They may be soulmates, but he was unworthy.

He had replied that he just only wanted her happy, and would help her search....

She had told him that she had son that was like her......and showed him her fangs, but he still wanted to stay by her side....

So she had drained him....but it gave him comfort to know that his blood would sustain her.....

After that, it had been one lifetime after another.....

Amanda looked on as they ate dinner....the others had already hunted.

"Um, what I don't get is how she could come back.....?"

Lupe frowned.

"Yeah, I thought....."

"Maya became a vampire though a ritual rather than being bitten...and being Hellewise's human sister, she was also part witch as well. I'm sure it was her witch heritage that gave her another chance."

"But still...., you don't just come back. For her to be reborn...."

"When she was killed....I had her body..... Hannah wanted her to have grave, and I wanted her body locked up. I had wards buried with her....I thought that since she was part human, she might be reborn like an old soul."

"So Circle Midnight learned where her body was, and stole it?"

"We're still trying to find out how they did it, but yes. I do think they stole her body. And when we did the raid, we found other things...tar, all sorts of animal and dinosaur bones and teeth....most liked used in the ritual that brought her back."

"But that means she can be brought back again sir. Just what can we do?" Lupe asked.

"I'm not sure.....but for some time, I've had Black Dawn updated for being a safe house with numerous wards.....it was finally completed about an hour ago. I think all the wild powers should all go and go into hiding for a few weeks."

"That seems bit drastic...sir. That castle is isolated. Help and back up...." Keller said.

"Every other safe house had been attacked, and Black Dawn is supposed to be a legend....I think it's our best choice. But it it's not just a matter of keeping the wild powers safe Arcadia said she saw in a vision that the forth wild power would manifest at Black Dawn very soon."

"I never ...that is, no one else even had the Blue Fire when I lived there....." Delos said.

"She thinks the last wild power is someone that knows about...or remembers it. It could be an old soul even."

Huge looked on as he waited.

The door opened and he gave a smell smile.

"Good to see you. He's expecting you."

Nodding he flowed Nilsson inside.

"Will you be staying with us?"

"I don't want to be a bother. It seems like he had full hotel already."

That was when he was led into the dining room and Jez smiled as she got up.

"Hughe!"

Warmly he hugged her.....

Pulling back, he saw Morgead stony glance. As usual the look was "hands of my woman"....

"Hey, she's all yours...." he said with a chuckle.

Jez scoffed and picked up a piece of bread....and threw it at him.

"That had butter on it...not fair!" Morgead snapped.

"Just stop it! If you think you have competition...." she said smacking her butt.

Amanda just smiled.

"Sequoia Redfern is doing a good job, she and Aaron...."

He nodded as he put on the DVD. A second later a beautiful lamia with plum eyes and long pale brown hair was in the screen.

"Are we recording....cool. Hello sir. I'm going to give you a tour."

That was another male appeared on the screen. His eyes were that of a made vampire....as he had let Sequoia drink him to the point of death to save her life.

"Hello sir. I hope this finds you under good circumstances."

"How long ago was this recorded?" Theirry as the camera gave a shot at the scenery.

Hughue shrugged.

"Less than a week. The contacts were helpful sir."

"We've got plumbing now.....and electricity....." Sequoia said as she turned on a faucet. In the background, he gave a smile as he saw Sequoia's pet hamster. She had refused to go on the Black Dawn without it.

"Wards are buried in the soil....courtesy of the Harman clan. Oh, Hugue is filming....."

"It's modern....DVD players, flat screens...we can even get the internet. And we've got several video games and consuls."

He looked on as he saw all the black flower decorations. Just like at the airport, he saw paintings, figurines.....

"Anyway sir, just come when you want. Black Dawn is ready for visitors."

"We're heading to Black Dawn..and I think that's were we'll have the final battle. Anyone who wants to come to Black Dawn is welcome, or you can go back home."

Poppy and James looked at one another.

"I want to go and see Philip. If the final battle is coming...I want to see him" Poppy said. And I want to see my mother."

Thea shrugged. "I want to .....go home. I need to deal with Blaze's death...and what she left behind."

Ash looked down. "What do you want sweetheart?"

"I want to see my brother...and you must want to see your sisters. If the world is gonna end....."

Ash just kissed her.

Rashel nodded. "I'll come with you sir, to help. Both of us" as Quinn nodded.

Jez smiled. "I've always wanted to see real castle.....should be fun" she said, as Morgead rolled his eyes.

"I want to go home sir" Delos said, as he looked over at Maggie, who smiled.

Keller nodded. "You can count on me to guard Illiana....."

Pierce just looked over, as Iliana bit her lip. His look was unfriendly, but he was sitting next to her.

"Can I....call my family before I leave?"

Hannah just smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to call my family as well sir" Ryan asked. "Can I go back home ?"

"You can. They were taken back....but they have got to be more careful........"

"What about me?" Amanda asked.

"You can.....come back with me" Ryan said.

"Ryan, I don't know if I'm ready....."

"It'll be fine. My mom will love you."

"No, I....."

"Amanda, I can't stand the thought of not being around you..."

"My life is in Arizona...it's my home. I want to go back"

"If the world is gonna end....please?"

Amanda looked down.

Ryan sighed, as he hung up the phone. At least his kin had been treated decently. And his mom sounded happy to hear from him, but she didn't believe that Amanda was his soulmate.

But the rest of his family wasn't thrilled with him. No one wanted human in the neighborhood. And to be treated like criminals....

He couldn't leave Amanda, and if she would go home with him, he would go to Arizona with her. His mom would understand.

"This sucks..."

Amanda looked on as she sat outside.

She did love Ryan, but she knew being a human among werewolves was just asking for trouble.

As much as she liked Arizona, she really didn't have any family now. And of the world was gonna end....

That was when Ryan walked out and sat next to her.

"If you're going to Arizona, I'll come with you. Maybe I'll make friends with some coyotes."

Amanda smiled as she leaned on him as he held her close.

"Arizona is my home...but I have no one to go back to."

"Look, I'm not going to leave you....wherever you go, I go."

"Maybe.....maybe we should go to Black Dawn."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm not sure....but we could help out. Do you really think your .....family will want a human living among them ?"

"To be honest.....I wouldn't trust half of them."

"You could come to Arizona.....but Theirry and Hannah have been kind. And if we go to Arizona...we're alone."

Ryan smiled as he nuzzled Amanda.

"It's up to you..."

"What happens if the world survives? Will humans find out about the NightWorld ?" Hannah asked.

"I suspect things will go back to normal......if they don't find out. The Night World will have no choice to dominate humans if they do learn, as they would never accept us...at least the majority."

Hannah smiled as Theirry held her.

"After all this time.....maybe you should change me."

"But....."

"Theirry, you've searched for me for countless lifetimes. And if the world is gonna end...."

"Vampires don't come back. I can't risk it."

"Honey......maybe it would be for the best. If this world survives, we'll be together. If not, maybe we've changed destiny."

Theirry held her.

"She won't hurt you....fire will kill her witch and vampire side."

"You won't fight alone."

He held her.

"If you died...I could never forgive myself. I will kill Maya for what she's done."

"Maybe she doesn't need to be killed. She needs her soulmate."

"It's a risk we can't take. The next time we meet......she will die. The Wildpowers should be strong enough."

Iliana looked on.

Pierce hadn't said much to her.....but he had followed her. If she left the room, he followed her. But he still hadn't said much to her.

And she wasn't sure what to say either. It was awkward.

The others had left.....hopefully, they would all meet again. She understood why they would want to be with family.

But, she didn't have that choice as she was a wildpowers......

They would be leaving soon.....Ryan hadn't left. Maybe he would be coming with them.

Looking over, Pierce was watching her. She stared, wondering what to say. Did he hate her.....or hate himself ?


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda looked on. If the world was going to end, it didn't matter where she was, but who she was with.

"Ryan and I...we're willing to help out."

Hannah nodded.

"Amanda, Ryan is your soulmate...and I think it's for the best that you're staying together."

* * *

A private train would take everyone to Washington. She knew Theirry was rich, but to have his own train and airplane.....wow.

Black Dawn....all she could think about was the castle she had seen in all those Disney animated movies. Was that how it looked like? Maggie had said the actual scenery was something like the creepy woods in Sleepy Hollow...the non Disney version. Colorless.....

And the castle itself was supposed to be something that resembled the Black Cauldron.....she'd always liked that Disney feature. Not to kiddie.

As she made sure she had what she needed, she jumped when someone knocked on her door.

Walking over, she wasn't surprised to Ryan when she opened the door.

"We're gonna leave, you packed?"

Nodding, she reached down, but he shook his head.

"I got it."

* * *

Maya looked on.

Black Dawn? Fitting, as it would be the end....and the capital. She would rule....alone. A Queen with no King.

Just why had fate given her Hughue for a soulmate? He was weak...but the one who could make her happy.

To think she had wasted so much time on a man who hadn't loved, much less wanted her...she felt like an idiot.

Well, the two love birds would die together....she'd at least do that. But what about Hughue? She didn't want to kill him...and maybe it would be nice to have a King.

She put her cell phone back to her ear.

"Waite for my orders" she said, before she hung up.

* * *

Amanda looked on.

It would only take a few days, and it would be nice to just sit back and spend some time with Ryan. She did want to have things worked out by the time they arrived.

But talking to him.....his power and strength still scared her.

"Hey."

She looked over to find that he was holding out a bottle of Sobe green tea. Feeling shy, she accepted the drink and moved over so he could sit down.

The others were settling down...a few were starting a game of Scrabble.

As they sat next to one another, she could feel some force drawing them together...a feeling of both attraction and fear for what he could do.

For a few moments neither one spoke. But he was the first one to talk when she set her tea on a nearby table.

"Amanda, I want to work things out. I may have acted like an idiot, but I only want to protect you. I love you."

She smiled. No guy had ever said that he loved her.

"It's complicated. You scared me when we first met. I do feel something when I'm around you. But I also know how.....dangerous you can be."

"It's only because I'm worried about you. I've never cared about a girl, much less a human one. I just want to protect you."

When he held her, her whole body tingled. She sighed and allowed herself to relax in Ryan's arms. Their bond or whatever you could call it, was getting stronger. She could feel it.

Then, before she knew it, he was kissing her on the lips. It was intense, yet gentle at the same time.

And she also knew that she couldn't stand the thought of being separated from Ryan again. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She loved him.

Tears fell, and she knew she would never be alone again. They would simply live or die together.

When she felt him gently wipe away her tears she smiled. Together, they would survive, or die trying.

"Hey, you two wanna join us ?" Jez said.

Amanda frowned as she saw a different game had been set up.

"What is it?"

"Gender Gap" Jez said with a smirk.

* * *

Iliana looked over.

If they were soulmates, they should use the trip to get to know one another. But she wasn't sure how to do that.

While the others seemed to hang around one another, she wanted some time to think. And unexpectedly, Pierce had always stayed close.

The others seemed to ignore him...well, shunning him would be more accurate. But she couldn't blame them.

Tired, she just wanted to sort things out. Coming to a viewing car, she sat down. It didn't take long for Pierce to casually walk inside.

At first, she couldn't look at him. He had been ready to kill her not that long ago. How could she trust him ?

When he casually sat down, she scooted away.

"Look, can we talk?"

Iliana looked over.

"How can I trust you? You tried to kill Jez for money."

"I...had my reasons."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, you wanted money and power....so you were willing to betray and kill the people who trusted you."

"What would you know Princess? You grew up with money!" he snapped.

"Oh, so just because I wasn't poor I'm a bad person? You think I had it easy? I've had people try and kill me....my baby brother almost died in fire last week!"

"At least you have family...."

"Oh, so now because I have family and money...you know what? You're a jackass! You blame everyone, except yourself! You caused your own problems! You just wanted the easy way out!"

His blue eyes darkened to black when she slapped him. But she was sick of his crap.

"You're selfish! How many people have gotten hurt because of you?"

"I...you don't know what it was like! My mother and father were killed by vampire hunters.....the humans I fed on had things I didn't have! My aunt and uncle only took me in because they wanted the money!"

"So just because you got jealous, you deserved to get what you wanted, without having to earn it?"

He scoffed.

"Do you know what's it's like to be left to fend for yourself? They never celebrated my birthday!"

"Look, I'm sorry that you had rough childhood, but you still made the choice to get what you wanted at the expense of others."

He shook his head, and gave her a cold smile.

"I should just turn you...."

"Do you really think Maya will honesty want to give you power? She's evil....what makes you so confident she can be trusted?"

"Better to be the hunter than the hunted."

"But why wouldn't she want you dead? You're just another person that will stand in her way."

Before she could react, he had grabbed her arms and was nuzzling her. She gasped as she felt the energy....but also the fear that he might bite her.

"You smell good...and I didn't get a chance to eat."

She could feel his sadness and rejection....no one cared...

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Like it or not, were soulmates....and I know you had rough life, but you also need to realize that people won't always shun you. If I can help...I will."

He held her...and the energy ...it was like they were underwater....

Then she gasped as she felt the bite. And like she suspected, he felt guilty for causing her pain.

"_Sorry...."_

She tried to relax, to show that she trusted him. It only took a few moments before the pain to fade.

She smiled as she felt like she was in a hot bath...was he still biting her? He was so....surprised to find out someone cared...enough to give him blood.

"_Thank you..."_

Like she thought, he needed compassion. It wouldn't change him overnight, but he knew that at least she cared.

* * *

Amanda stared as Pierce and Illiana walked into the room holding hands. She looked tired.

"Did you do it willingly" Theirry asked.

Iliana nodded and Amanda guessed that Iliana had let Pierce drink her blood. She did look a bit pale.

"Just don't do it again...you need a few days to recover and you need to be prepared" Theirry said, looking stern.

"Wanna join us?" Quinn asked.

* * *

At Black Dawn, Sequoia patrolled with Aaron. A lamia, and made vampire who had once hunted vampires.

Sequoia had long pale brown hair and violent Harman eyes. Even among the Redfern clan, it was considered unusual.

Aaron had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly taller than Sequoia. He looked like he was more suited to playing football.

"Sense anything?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is.

Aaron held his wooden staff.....or the giant chew stick. That pet hamster had been gnawing on it earlier.

"What do we do?"

"We need to investigate....they're coming, and the place had to be as safe as possible."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

She gave him a quick smile.

"Check the wards."

* * *

Amanda smiled.

They had pulled into small town. They would rest here, and continue on foot tomorrow.

She didn't know if this place was some type of human or Night World town, but it looked human. No black flower designs.

With the sun going down, the vampires had gone off to feed. The shifters had gone to hunt.

She, Maggie, Iliana, Rashel and Hannah sat in the pizza place. The others would come back when they were done.

"You doing okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, a lot just happened all at once."

"I know what that feels like. Me and Delos....it really just was one thing right after another. Is it just me, or all the guys really stubborn?"

Rashel scoffed.

"Quinn.....maybe it's a height thing. He's still sensitive about that. He punched Ash when he called him stubby last month."

Amanda giggled.

Hannah smiled.

"I think it's just that they don't want to see us hurt. They don't want us to see them scared."

"Then why can't they just talk? They act like monkeys" Maggie said.

"Come on, don't insult the monkeys" Rashel said, with a straight face.

Two seconds later, the girls laughed, as Keller came back in.

"What's so funny?"

"The boys. We compared them to monkeys, and Rashel said that we shouldn't insult they monkeys" Maggie said.

* * *

"Want a banana split?" Rashel asked, as Quinn gave her a glance.

The girls snickered. Quinn frowned.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing" Rashel said, which made Quinn frown.

"Yeah right. Just tell me."

"Nope, just get yourself a banana."

The girls laughed louder as Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

"What about you? Want a nice banana split?" Jez asked as Morgead frowned.

"What's up with you?"

The girls just snickered.

"Okay, whats the joke?" Quinn said, looking peeved.

Galen looked over at Keller, who shrugged.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

"They probabay just talked about us" Delos said, giving Maggie a glance.

"What would we do that?" Iliana asked, as Pierce gave her a suspicious look.

Amanda just gave Ryan a smile.

"Aw! It's okay..." she cooed, as she patted him on the head.

"What did you guys say?" Ryan said, looking irritated.

Hannah just shrugged.

"We chatted, that's all."

"About what?" Theirry asked.

Hannah just shrugged as she took a sip of her root beer.

"If she talked about me, she was probabay bragging" Morgead smirked.

The girls looked at one another and silent communication took place. Jez nodded, and the girls smiled innocently. Time to bring some egos down a few inches.

"Look you big gorilla, don't worry."

Morgead jaw drooped.

"So that's it? You compared us to..." Pierce said, looking at Iliana.

"That explains that banana comment" Quinn said, looking peeved.

Delos looked over at Maggie, who smiled.

"What ?" she asked.

"You can be so.....human."

"Yep, and I'm your human" she said kissing him on the cheek. He just gave her look, looking caught off guard.

"You know I love you" Jez said, as kissed Morgead on the lips.

"When I think about all the times I've saved you..." Quinn scoffed.

"And the time I knocked you out" Rashel said smirking as she kissed Quinn's cheek.

Amanda smiled as she kissed Ryan on the lips.

"Still mad at me sweetie?"

Ryan just groaned in defeat.

Iliana smiled, as she gave Pierce a kiss on the nose. He looked pretty embarrassed.

Hannah just turned to Theirry.

"You know I wouldn't have you any other way."

Theirry just kissed her gently.

"And I'm not alone because of you" Keller said, as Glen kissed her hand.

* * *

Hughue smiled as he walked.

Having left right after showing Theirry the DVD, his mission had been a success.

"Hello ?"

A few moments later, he smiled as he saw Sequoia and Aaron come out from the trees.

"Welcome back, you're even early" Aaron said, looking pleased.

"Theirry had me take a plane. I left right after he saw the DVD. How are things here?" he said, as he held out the DVD.

Sequoia smiled and took the item.

"We found some charms buried...but we've destroyed them" Sequoia said.

"Have you considered what you do?" Aaron asked.

He just shrugged.

"I'll kill her myself. I can't allow her to do more damage."

"Vampires don't come back."

"Yeah, but maybe...could you turn me? I don't want to be reborn, knowing that I'll never see her again."

"You need to talk to Theirry first. And maybe we can help you come up with something else. There still might be a chance."

* * *

Maya had been alone...and was sick of it. She'd find a way to be with the one guy who actually loved her.

Despite what she had done, even she wasn't immune to the soulmate principal.

Tired, she looked on. Just what would her sister think of all this?

She sighed as she recalled her sister. They had been different, but that had been family.

Her sister had driven her and her son out of the tribe. Not out of hatred, but out of duty. They were something that was danger to everyone.

Human, she would've died from old age, or maybe in battle.


	8. Chapter 8

They ended up renting out almost every room at a small inn.

With the boys reluctantly sharing, the girls were getting ready for bed. And her roommate was the last person she expected... Illiana.

It wasn't that she disliked her; it was that they were just different. But they each had a boy that loved them.

"Tired ?"

"Yeah."

Iliana smiled.

"I'm glad the boys are bunking together; privacy and all that."

"Actually, I think they deserve it, they're so...testosterone charged. But they won't admit it."

* * *

"You lift your leg when you pee?" Pierce asked casually.

"Bite me you mosquito" he snapped. This was the last person he wanted for a roommate. "At least Theirry doesn't have me on a leash!"

"You're the one who needs a leash you wild mutt."

Ryan scoffed.

"You're nothing but a pansy. You get a little burn, and you hide your ass because you can't play."

Pierce threw a pillow at him.

"Go chew on that...or do you want a sock?"

"I have standards...your socks probably came from a dollar store."

Pierce glared...and so did he.

"I'm taking a shower" the lamia said.

Ryan scoffed.

"You can wait."

"No, you'll wait. We don't even have any dog shampoo...go find a hose, or call a mobile dog groomer. Or use your tongue."

That was when there was a knock. A second later, Theirry came in.

"No fighting."

Ryan scoffed.

That was when Theirry frowned, and ran out of the room.

* * *

The boy looked nineteen, and had thick black hair. He had hazel eyes. He wore s simple gold wedding band.

He wore jeans and a shirt with a black iris.

"I swear, my mother never changes."

"And you change?" Willow asked. She wore a wedding band. The cameo locket she wore had a picture of a back rose.

Red Fern looked over. The girl beside him looked around eighteen. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were olive green. Her hair was deep reddish brown.

"When you're the only child of Maya....having a famous mom sucks! I have to hide because hunters want to stake my ass! And everyone thinks that I'm just as messed up as she is!"

The girl giggled, looking impish.

"She doesn't have soulmate...and you had a stick up your ass yourself when we first met."

"I did not."

"Hm, you pushed me into river...." Willow mused.

"You deserved it. I was trying to sleep, and you pulled back that curtain."

"And then you watched me bathe..." she scoffed.

"I was impressed. It was compliment."

Willow smiled. She had been married for over five hundred years, and she was still in love.

"Honey, if your mother finds her soulmate, she'll change."

"I doubt it. She lusted after Theirry for hundreds of years. Besides, she was selfish....she only cares about herself. And I was forced to change you when she tried to kill you."

That was when the vampire couple stopped, as Theirry walked out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He stared. Theirry was a elder, but he wasn't going to act like they were on good terms. In fact, he thought he was an emo wuss because he hadn't been the one to kill Maya.

But he hadn't come to make social call.

"I want to help you. My mother needs to be stopped."

"You'd kill your own mother?"

He shrugged.

"No offense sir, but you couldn't kill her, not after all the things she did."

That statement would've gotten any other vampire killed. But Theirry seemed to respect him.

"Yeah, I couldn't kill her. And what have you done?"

"I haven't acted like her....I don't think humans are food. And I came to help. But if I'm not good enough, let me know and you can deal with her without me."

"Do you have a car?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you need to get to Washington. I'll give you directions."

* * *

Sequoia sighed.

"Fine sir, I guess we could use his help."

She looked over at Aaron and Hughue, as she hung up her cell phone.

"Red Fern and Willow are coming."

Aaron looked over.

"Does he know about you?"

"No, I've never met him. And he's a recluse....he makes an effort to hide himself. Rumor has it he lives in Alaska" Hughue said.

"You better talk to him. All this fighting has got to stop" Sequoia advised.

Aaron shook his head.

"Maya is nuts, the world is better off if she's dead. Even if she did change, she can undo the damage she's already done."

"But she could try. Why is the war coming now?" she asked Hughue.

"Because the old powers are rising...and we don't know if they can be defeated. The Night World....humans would never give them a chance. And most of the Night World hates humans. Either things will go back, or the Night World will need dominate the humans."

"Would Theirry allow that?"

"He wouldn't have a choice."

* * *

"Hecate!"

Amanda looked over. They were sitting down to breakfast. The non humans had already gotten food.

"Huh ?" she asked.

"The Witch Queen! If anyone can help us, it would be her" Iliana said.

"She's been dead for thirty thousand years, we can't just text her" Keller pointed out.

"But if we could...."

"She's dead....the most we could expect is a ghost.....she couldn't help us."

"But maybe she could get Maya to change."

Ryan scoffed.

"Do you know about the things she's done?"

"Yes, but..."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Pierce scowled.

"Don't act like she's stupid."

Ryan scowled.

"You know what Maya is like. She can't change, even if she wanted to. Having those two meet would only cause more problems."

"So what are we gonna do?" Iliana asked.

"Honey, all the wild powers are going to burn her to death with blue fire" Hannah said.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that, I know she's evil, but I'm only supposed to use my power when it's needed."

Keller groaned.

"You can't feel sorry for her, and you need to obey Lord Theirry."

"Look, I just see that as murder. I'm sorry but I won't do it. Using my powers like that...it's wrong."

The table stared at Theirry.

"Iliana, Maya needs to be stopped. Using the blue fire is just a way to make sure that she won't come back" he said.

"Look I know what she did...but she never had a soulmate...how did you feel, when you were looking for Hannah?"

Hannah giggled as she nodded.

"She does have a point."

"Does she even have a soulmate?" Jez asked.

"She does and she knows who he is."

"And what about the forth wild power?" Quinn asked. "We still don't know anything."

* * *

Red Fern sighed as he and Willow walked around Black Dawn.

Vampires had bred humans; used them for blood and....other activities. It was disgusting. His family was as about as clean as a cess pool.

"My family is plague with fangs."

"Honey, you need to stop blaming yourself."

"I know, but it still sucks. Does she have any idea how she ruined my life? She corrupted me...."

"You were a different person, and you didn't know any better. And you didn't have a father."

"She still won't tell me about that. I think she used him than killed him."

"Look, don't blame yourself. You have to be careful."

"So I just mope and act emo?"

"Better than trying to escape a stake. I don't want t to lose my soulmate. I love you."

"I love you too, but I have to do something."

"Are you seriously thinking about killing your own mother?"

"I'm a Redfern, we kill all the time."

"Red fern, don't do it. It won't change the past. What if your mother could be happy, like we are?"

"Look, I'll listen to Theirry...but I still think she needs to die."

"But can you kill her?"

"She's dead to me already. I'll just make her dead physically. Besides, she died before."

* * *

She scowled. Her brat son had changed his cell phone again. How was she supposed to reach him?

Well, no big loss, he hated her.

Not that she blamed him.

She had only wanted an heir...a child that would eventually help her change the world.

But he didn't like been vampire at all. She had tried to tell him that he was better than human children. He would never starve, was faster....

But he said that he wanted a father....and that what good was it being a creature that people shunned?

He had wanted to play with the human children as a child....but they seemed to know he was different.

In the end, her only son had hated her and shunned her. They only seem to meet by chance every five hundred years.

He must hate her because she hadn't never gotten anything for Mother's Day.

* * *

They waited, not knowing what to expect.

"It was some type of cart, but I haven't been back since they updated the castle" Maggie said.

That was when they came.....a pack of where wolves in human form. Each one looked ready to kill.

"Units assemble!" Keller snapped."Humans inside, all others get into position!"

* * *

Ryan glared. This was no joke.

The pack was big...at least twenty. Ten were attacking; ten were trying to get inside....

If Amanda got hurt....she would die, or she'd become a vampire to survive. But ot would be forced upon her. If she wanted to be human, he had to give her the opportunity.

He hated this, the feeling of knowing she was scared and that he couldn't be next to her side...

Bleeding, he tried summon all of his strength...only to see all visible werewolves vanish in a burst of blue fire.

* * *

All the girls were trapped....in the kitchen. It was like scene from _Jurassic Park._ If the werewolves learned how to open doors, it was over.

The staff had been killed....and they were trying to find anything silver in the kitchen...but they had no luck.

That was when they faded in what could only be described as burst of blue flame.

* * *

Ryan shook as he looked at his hands.

The fire...the blue fire...he was the final wild power.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I don't want this...this sucks!"_

"Ryan ?"

He gave a peeved glare at Theirry.

"What?"

"We need to get going. They know where we are."

He scoffed. Now, he was somebody...a person whose ass they would kiss. Now, he was something that had status.

Amanda hugged him.

They had been left alone to talk.

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"I don't want that kind of responsibility!" he said, kicking a rock.

"But...this means we'll..."

"Amanda, this means you'll be in more danger. I don't ..."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"We don't have a choice. And if things work out, we'll be together. I know you can do it."

Red Fern looked into the mirror. His eyes changed color every day. It looked like he would have gray eyes today.

"Let me see..."Willow pouted.

He turned around and Willow nodded.

"I like it...it's like silver."

He rolled his eyes. Silver? Well, it was better than some of the other terms she had used. When he had purple eyes, she had said they reminded him of violets.

"Hey, you two wanna met them?'

He turned and saw Aaron and Sequoia.

"Any news about mommy dearest ?"

"Nothing."

"She'll show up..." he scoffed. "But yeah, guess I should introduce myself."

"Look, are you really going to kill her?" Sequoia asked.

"No, she'll be destroyed by blue fire probabay."

"You really hate her, don't you?" Aaron mused.

Willow giggled.

"His bumper stickers says 'Maya sucks'."

Ryan looked on.

The whole air was filled with energy...witch energy.

Physically, it looked normal. Lots of plants...like some type of nature preserve.

But there were no animals. Not even birds. The air was still. To still.

"So you grew up here?" he asked, looking over at Delos. At least he wasn't the only male with the blue fire.

The vampire prince nodded.

"It was modernized...I haven't been back in almost six months. I don't know how they got power...I think its solar."

Sequoia had pale brown hair and plum colored eyes. The way she moved, Amanda guessed that she was vampire.

Aaron had golden brown hair and hazel eyes.

The boy beside them had ink black hair and silver eyes. But...he moved like Theirry.

"I'm Red Fern, and this is Willow, my soulmate" he said as he looked at a girl with red brown hair and deep olive green eyes beside him.

"Wait your..."

"Yep, Maya is my mother."

They sat in the library. Red Fern seemed pretty nice.

"I want to help...we both do" Willow said.

"Good, because this one won't help" Keller snapped, as she pointed to Iliana.

"Iliana, my mother is evil...why won't you help us?" Red Fern asked.

"She's your mother! How can you want her dead?"

"Well, because she attacked Willow and I was forced to change her, used me as tool to help her change the world...and she will kill Hannah if she gets the chance."

"But...she...doesn't she have a soulmate?"

Hughue smiled sadly as he raised his hand.

"You ?" Morgead snapped.

"Iliana, what you need to know is that I've had a lot of past lives. In my first life, Maya killed me, even when she knew we were soulmates" Hughue said.

Iliana shook her head.

"No I can't believe that! She has to..."

"Maybe she and I could've had chance. But sometimes, evil needs to be stopped."

Maya smiled as she crushed the wards.

They would know she was coming, but so what?

Her son hated her; her soulmate could never forgive her...what good was world dominion if you were alone?

She had ruined her own life, as she had killed her own soulmate, was hated by her son.

Besides, even if she wanted to, she couldn't undo all the damage she had caused.

It was over...even if she surrendered, the new powers would arise. Even she couldn't stop them.

So she might as well see if her son would even talk to her.

"We need to contact Hellewise..."

"Why her?"Theirry asked.

"Sir, we did some scouting...we think there are about ten dragons buried about five miles from here. And another ten in the opposite direction."

"Twenty dragons...oh, that's just perfect!" Keller snarled.

"Could the blue fire kill them?" Jez asked.

"It should be powerful enough...but I can't be sure..."

"If we have any hope...if those dragons get lose, not just humans, but the Night World will be in grave danger. We need help..." Hannah said.

Theirry nodded.

"Do you have what we need to for the ritual?"

"Everything is all set up outside sir. We figured she'd want to chat with you" Sequoia said.

"Then let's get started."

Maya looked on.

Black Dawn...it looked different.

"_You..."_

She looked over to see Theirry; his eyes had darkened to black.

"I surrender..."

"Why mother ?" Red Fern snapped. The whole room was glaring at her.

"I know...I've made a lot mistakes...I don't deserve compassion..."

"Why are you here?" Theirry asked.

"I wanted to see if I could at least see...my son..."

"I hate you!" Red Fern snarled. "Piss off and go to hell!"

Maya shrugged. She couldn't even look at Hughue.

"Look, at this point I don't care. Give me the blue fire..."

"I say let her talk to her sister!" Quinn snarled.

"Shut up short stack!" Maya snapped.

She looked at her shoes. Why couldn't they kill her now? It's not like she could ever make amends...

And facing Hellewise...what would her sister say to her ? Why would her sister even want...

That was when Theirry handed her a knife.

"We need your blood."

Taking the knife, she cut her arm and let her black red blood drip onto the ground.

Iliana nodded.

"It worked..."

That was a ghost appeared. But as seconds passed, the ghost began to look more human.

"Sister..."

Yellow hair, brown eyes...

In moments, Hellewise was standing in front of her.

"Why have you summoned me from the dead?" her voice asked. It was soft and gentle...like it had been before she had been banished with Red Fern. She even smelled the same, like flowers and herbs.

"He did" she said, pointing at Theirry.

"Ah, Theron, and Hana...and Red Fern..."

That name...it took her back to the days when she had been human...

"We need your help. Twenty dragons are buried nearby. If they wake up and get lose, the world is finished" Theirry said.

"The old powers..." Hellewise murmured.

"Can they be stopped?" Hannah asked.

"They can...the four with blue fire must combine their powers...and the dragons will be defeated."

"But what about the dark powers..."

"The dark powers...when you did the spell, they were unleashed, influencing people...it wasn't natural to survive by drinking the blood of other. And you drank the blood of four innocent babies."

Maya scoffed, not that surprised that she was going to be responsible for yet another disaster.

"Can I stop them?" she scoffed, not expecting to be told that she could save the world.

"You can...if you undo your curse. It will not affect anyone but you. The dark powers will go back."

"Wait, I have to become human? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"A book in the library will explain..."

That was when Hellewise faded.

Pissed, Maya swore like a sailor...only she would've made a sailor blush. She cursed on ten languages.

Ornery, she scowled

Hughue was looking at the books, while Rashel, Quinn, Gavin and Keller had gone to barbecue the dragons with the wild power and their soulmates. They had gone to a solar.

The other had stayed behind, including Red Fern and Willow.


	10. Chapter 10

Maya couldn't handle being human again, especially after all this time. Humans were weak and stupid.

But she also didn't have a choice. If she refused, she'd be killed. But if Red Fern would forgive her...

That was when she jumped like a startled cat when Hughue spoke.

"It'll be okay. Just relax."

She turned and hissed, embarrassed to be caught off guard.

"Can't you be careful you dumbass?" she snarled.

"Really, we're all doing this for you..." Red Fern said, annoyed.

That was load of crap.

"No, you just want this world saved. Don't pretend to give a damn about me. You'll kill me afterwards."

"Maya, if you do become human...I won't kill you if you survive" Theirry said.

She scoffed.

"Oh, so if I die, you bury me like some stupid pet ? Just throw me in the La Brea Tar Pits!"

"I'm sure you'll be okay" Hannah said with a smile, which was sweet enough to give her a cavity.

"And what about after that? You'll invite me over for Thanksgiving?"

"Um, Maya ?"

She turned and gave Hughue a glare.

"What ?"

"Will you...marry me?"

She turned to see Hughue holding out a wedding ring with a decent sized diamond. Had he lost it?

"Are you serious?"

"Look, I love you. And if you're human, you'll have a hard time adjusting..."

"I need a drink!" she snapped, as she began to look around. Only a dumbass vampire would smoke; the toxins were hell on the body. But she wouldn't a shot of something right now.

"This place doesn't have alcohol" Red Fern smirked.

"This place sucks!"

* * *

Amanda looked on.

Rather than going out to the sites physically, they would take care of things from inside the castle.

"So what happens after the barbecue?" Jez asked, as Morgead held her hand.

"The dark powers will probably manifest."

"How ?" Maggie asked.

"You'll know" Delos said.

* * *

Maya just didn't get it. How could Hughue love her?

In the kitchen, she sat with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's. It was old and tasted disgusting, but it was better than nothing.

Tears fell as she cried, scared. For all of her strength, she was helpless to do anything.

That was when she looked out as she could sense energy; the dark powers. Already, mist and clouds we're coming in. The dragons must've been destroyed.

Casually, she smiled as the used both hands and flipped off whatever creature or power that was outside.

The power responded with a violent earthquake. She could hear things crash and break as she didn't even try and protect herself.

Thrown aside, she laughed.

"I'm a vampire, try wood!"

That was when the earthquake stopped, as suddenly as it had come. Curious she stood up.

"That's it ?"

That was she looked outside as the mist went from pale gray, to black.

Maya gulped as she sensed pure evil outside...as blood began to drip from the walls. It reminded her of a crappy movie on Lifetime. But she could smell the blood was real.

For all that she had seen and done, this power was stronger. It actually made her feel afraid.

"Everyone in the library!" someone snapped.

That was when she jumped when someone grabbed her hand. Looking over Hughue was smiling.

"Honey, we don't have much time...I'll be with you..."

* * *

Naked as the day she had been born, she sat in the tub tried to not think about what would happen to her if she died. A folding screen gave her privacy.

She didn't ask what was in the tub but she smelled water, salt, rose petals, and obsidian.

"Hurry, it's coming back!"

Outside, black mist had covered everything. But blood was still dripping from the walls. The dark energy was preparing to attack.

"So...you never gave me an answer" Hughue said, on the other side of the screen.

"Fine, I'll marry you..." she snapped, peeved.

"Okay, I want you all to come the the wedding!"

"No, I want a small ceremony!" she barked.

"But they are helping..."

"Fine, but I expect a wedding gift from everyone. And I want to gone a cruise for a honeymoon!"

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Stunned, she sat back, feeling...loved. He truly loved her. She didn't realize it when she began to cry tears of happiness.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad... and it would be nice to be accepted."_

That was when she smiled. Time for some fun. If she was human, maybe she could have another child. She owed her son for forgetting to call her for Mother's Day.

"Hey Red Fern, you want to become a big brother?"

"You talk like that again, and the only gift you'll from me is Spam!" Red Fern barked.

* * *

Amanda gulped.

The air had a smell to it, a smell that was like rotting flesh.

Ryan held her.

"It's okay, it's gonna be over soon."

That when Hannah looked up.

"Hellewise and Hecate, we ask for your help. Maya wishes to become human. We ask for your blessing, and for your help."

The dripping blood stopped.

"My daughter shunned her power for the side of darkness" a female voice said.

That was when a Hellewise and Hecate manifested.

Hecate had silvery blonde hair but her eyes were a pale purple gray. She looked to be in her late thirties.

"And why should I help my daughter when you seek only to help yourselves? You only agreed to help her after you learned she could save the world!"

"Maya agreed..." Hannah said. "She deserves a second chance."

"Mother, she is my sister" Hellewise said.

"Who was selfish..."

"But she learned her lesson!"

"Has she?"

"Please, I ask that you forgive her. I want her as my wife" Hughue said.

"What man would stupid enough to even consider marrying her?"

"I would."

The group looked on as Hughue walked up. He knelt before the mother and daughter.

"I love her. I'd die for her."

"Than allow me to kill you and I'll..."

"No!"

Wearing a blanket, Maya walked forward. She looked filthy.

"He's the only one that loves me. I don't want to lose him."

"We will change you, if he gives up his life in return!" Hecate said.

Maya scowled.

"You suck, both of you. If he dies, I'll kill myself and join him in the next world!"

Hecate glared as she looked at Theirry.

"Theirry, if she does become mortal, she will be a witch as she originally was. That would make her the Crone, due to her being the oldest witch. Are you willing to have her be the leader of all witches?"

"I would be honored to have Maya lead the witches."

Maya's jaw dropped.

"So be it."

Before she could blink, Maya was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

She could feel that she was clean and her long hair felt like it had been combed out.

"Honey, are you okay..."

Opening her eyes, she felt the bond between them grow as he held her hand. It made her feel safe. Like

She opened her eyes and Hughue smiled.

"You have brown eyes now...like smoky quartz. Maybe they'll stay that way."

She smiled, feeling tired but happy.

"You okay ?"

"Everyone is. The place went back to normal."

"How long have I been out ?"

"Two days."

* * *

Barefoot, Maya wore a pink sundress and walked around outside.

She no longer could her mice, or smell the scent of individual trees. All she smelled was forest.

"I'm human..."

Smiling, she walked into a shallow creek. The sensation of cold water on her feet made her smile.

"Hey ..."

She turned and was surprised to see Hannah, with no mark.

"He changed you?"

"He's waited long enough. He was sad for so long...and I didn't want to make him wait for me again."

Surprised, she stared, before she turned to look a squirrel.

"Maya, thank you."

"For what ?"

"For wanting to help. Look, we're having a barbecues...wanna join us?

That was when Maya's stomach growled.

* * *

She gobbled the fish that had been barbecued. The roasted corn was good as well.

"Freakin good..."

Stopping long enough to burp, she took another sip of Mountain Dew.

"You're eating like a pig!"

Maya looked over at her son.

"Keep talking and I'll everyone all those embarrassing baby stories!" she smirked as Red Fern gulped.

Willow giggled.

"What did he do?"

Maya smiled.

"Mother...don't say a word!" Red Fern snapped.

"You did forget to call me..."

"Okay, I'll call you..."

Maya looked up.

"When he was practicing biting, he got his fangs stick in a tree. I had to pull him free."

Willow laughed as Red Fern scowled.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Better call your mother more often. Can I have more corn please?"

* * *

**Two months later-**

The world had slowly gotten back to normal. The dark powers had gone back.

While it was okay to fall in love with a human now, a person would only learn about it if they had soul mate from the NightWorld.

Maya had been officially named the leader of the witches last month. Now, she was getting married in Hawaii tomorrow. They were flying in for the wedding.

As the plane began to land, Amanda smiled.

Hannah and Theirry had gotten married, but they were coming in about an hour.

Poppy and James had been married, and we're coming in tonight.

Mary-Lynette and Ash were married. Rumor had it she was now a vampire.

Jez and Morgead were married, and were working in an after school program that focused in Night World children.

Maggie and Delos were engaged. Black Dawn was hideout that was used by Circle Daybreak.

Thea and Eric were engaged. They wanted to have place that used magic to help animals.

Rashel and Quinn were working with various groups to hunt down anyone who was declared a danger. Rashel was now a made vampire after she was attacked.

Keller and Galen worked with shifters, who were recruited to help Circle Daybreak.

Iliana and Pierce were engaged. They would get married at Disneyworld.

Red Fern and Willow still lived in Alaska.

No one knew where Hughue and Maya would live.

And they had moved to the White Mountains. Thanks to Thierry's donations, a high end resort would be built that promised jobs and some steady income.

They would marry in a few months. He had given her an engagement ring last night.

"Good boy" she said, patting his head.

* * *

In the afternoon sun on a beach, Maya and Hughue married. The wedding was simple, but it was easy to see how much the couple loved one another.

Maya's eyes were still brown, but her skin was tan. She looked like a model.

As they were pronounced man and wife, she smiled and she and Hughue shared a gentle kiss.

Later, she and Ryan danced.

"So what about us?" she asked.

"Well, we need to get married. I don't want you yelling at me when I wash your bras."

Amanda chuckled.

"I'll still yell at you, maybe."

"Seriously baby, why wait? My mom wants grandkids."

"I just don't know if I can live as wolf..."

He sighed.

"Jez is the only hybrid that I know of. If you stay human, we might not have kids. And you know what she told us. People hate half breeds."

"True, but I can't go back."

* * *

**Two years later-**

Amanda smiled

Having a spa that used human and witch techniques was a hit. Especially since their clients weren't always human.

Sitting at her desk, she looked at her wedding picture. Then she smiled as she put a hand to her swelling belly.

"I'm so happy...but your daddy is gonna change some of your diapers..."

That was when her cell rang. Picking it up, she saw it was Maya. With a smile, she answered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Do you have any rooms left?"

"Yeah, but I thought..."

"Oh, we came with Red Fern and Willow. She wants to visit the Black Foxglove. But our car broke down..."

"Yeah, we can send a shuttle for you."

"Thanks. "

"Don't worry, I'll get things arranged."

Hanging up, she smiled as Ryan walked into her office.

"Maya's family us coming."

He smiled as he placed a hand on her belly.

"Mom called and emailed everyone... she's happy."

"So am I."

Getting up, she smiled as she and Ryan shared a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
